Pacarku
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori saling curhat tentang pacar? O.o Warning: Super gaje, super pendek, super OOC, kejutan di akhir!kekekeke Read and Review Please


**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

**Pair: Hiruma-Mamori**

**PACARKU**

**.**

**.**

Mamori masih memandangi benda berwarna putih yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sesekali ia mengecup benda itu, menandakan betapa ia sangat menyayanginya. Cantik. Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari cincin perak yang ia pakai saat ini.

"Manajer sinting sialan, ngapain kau? Dari tadi kau senyam-senyum sambil ngeliatin cincin sialan itu. Kau malah menciuminya juga, dasar sinting!" Hiruma akhirnya berkomentar setelah sejak tadi ia hanya memperhatikan tingkah aneh Mamori. Pria itu menempatkan diri di samping Mamori yang duduk manis di sofa.

"Lihat, Hiruma-_kun_, manis bukan? Pacarku yang memberikannya!" Mamori memamerkan cincin di jarinya pada Hiruma. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada perkataan Hiruma sebelumnya.

Alis sang setan menukik tajam mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. "Jelek." Komentarnya datar.

Mamori tersenyum mengejek. "Kau buta ya? Seleramu payah! Ini cincin paling bagus yang pernah ada di dunia. Pacarku sendiri yang mendesainnya." Mamori kembali mengecup benda itu, membuat Hiruma merinding.

"Apa kau sebegitu menyukainya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku suka. Aku suka cincin ini dan orang yang memberikannya." Mamori tersenyum manis ke arah Hiruma.

"Kau sebegitu sukanya sama pacarmu, belum tentu dia menyukaimu juga!" goda Hiruma.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Hiruma-_kun_! Dia sangat menyukaiku, buktinya dia memberikanku ini." Lagi-lagi Mamori memamerkan cincinnya.

"Begitu? Aku jadi ingin tahu, seperti apa pacarmu itu?!" Hiruma menyeringai dan membuat Mamori merona.

"Uhm, meskipun dia jelek—"

"Jelek, tapi kau sangat menyukainya!" potong Hiruma.

"Hahaha… yah, sebenarnya dia tampan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar." Mamori tersenyum, raut wajahnya berubah lembut. "Dia pria paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Dia selalu mengawasiku bahkan saat kami tidak bersama, dia selalu melindungiku, dia… entah bagaimana caranya dia sangat mengerti aku. Aku suka sikap percaya dirinya. Dia itu selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk teman-temannya, dan aku percaya dia juga akan memberikan yang terbaik dalam hubungan ini."

Hiruma terdiam sambil menatap Mamori lekat, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Cih! Cewek norak!" komentarnya.

Mamori cemberut mendengar respon Hiruma. "Kau juga!" ia menyikut pria di sampingnya itu. "Kau pakai cincin juga, 'kan?"

"Oh!" Hiruma melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. "Ada cewek sialan yang memakaikan benda sialan ini padaku. Karena kasihan, aku biarkan saja!"

"Cewek sialan itu pacarmu 'kan? Yang sangat kau sayangi…." Giliran Mamori yang menggoda Hiruma sekarang.

"Dia cuma cewek sialan, siapa bilang aku sangat menyukainya?" Hiruma berkilah.

Mamori mendengus sebal mendengar kata-kata Hiruma. "Ceritakan padaku tentang pacarmu yang cantik itu!"

"Cantik?" Hiruma mengangkat alis dengan wajah geli.

"Kau harus mengakui kalau pacarmu cantik, Hiruma-_kun_…." Mamori mengerling.

"Mungkin kau salah orang, manajer sialan. Cewek sialan itu sama sekali tidak cantik. Dia jelek, pendek, monster, tukang makan, cerewet—"

"Dan sangat kau sayangi!" Mamori memotong perkataan Hiruma. Seperti yang pria itu lakukan sebelumnya.

"—dan norak! Kekekeke…." Hiruma mengabaikan Mamori yang menyelanya.

"Kau sangat menyukainya 'kan?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma meliriknya malas. "Dasar tukang ikut campur. Aku biasa saja tuh padanya." Pria itu mengangkat bahu.

"Pacarmu pasti marah!"

"Dia tidak akan mungkin marah padaku." Hiruma menyeringai nakal.

"Karena?" Mamori memutar bola matanya dan menatap Hiruma.

"Ini!"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu, membagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Perlahan, tangan Hiruma menggenggam jemari Mamori, mendekatkan cincin kembar yang mereka pakai.

Hiruma menyeringai setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Dia tidak mungkin bisa marah."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Mamori memukul pelan bahu Hiruma. Pura-pura marah.

"Kekekeke…!" Hiruma terkekeh pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul Mamori. "Dari pada kau menciumi cincin sialan itu, lebih baik mencium pemberi cincin itu, 'kan? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pacarmu?" ia kembali menyeringai.

"Hentikan! Kau sudah mendapatkannya! Tidak lagi untuk hari ini, Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Berarti besok masih bisa! Kekekeke…."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Mamori mendorong Hiruma menjauh. "Aku mau pulang."

"Iya, iya, cerewet. Ayo, pulang." Hiruma bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil jaket yang ia sampirkan di punggung sofa.

Mamori menunggunya di depan ruang klub Saikyoudai, tempat mereka mengobrol tadi. Saat pria itu keluar, Mamori langsung meraih tangan Hiruma dan menggenggamnya lembut. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju lapangan parkir tempat motor Hiruma berada.

"Benar 'kan, pacarku norak!" gerutu Hiruma sambil menunjuk Mamori.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin terus seperti ini seterusnya!"

"Tidak ingin dilepas?"

Mamori menggeleng.

"Sampai bes—".

"Sampai rumahku!" Mamori memotong perkataan Hiruma sebelum pria itu bicara hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Hiruma menyeringai dan membalas genggaman tangan Mamori. Ia baru melepaskannya saat tiba di tempat parkir, karena Hiruma harus memakai sarung tangan hitamnya dan mengeluarkan motor.

Pria itu mengangsurkan _helm_ putih pada Mamori, sementara ia sendiri memakai _helm_ merah _full face_ dengan _sticker_ Devil Bats di bagian belakang. Usai mengaitkan tali _helm_nya, Hiruma menyalakan mesin motor besar berwarna merah kesayangannya.

"Naik!" suaranya yang teredam _helm_ terdengar lebih seksi.

Mamori menuruti perintahnya dan segera naik di jok belakang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Hiruma. Dan sedetik kemudian motor itu sudah meninggalkan gerbang Universitas Saikyoudai.

Hiruma menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan normal. Ia tidak perlu buru-buru karena ia juga menikmati irama jantungnya yang tidak teratur gara-gara Mamori. Diam-diam setan itu tersenyum kecil.

Mesin motor langsung mati sesaat setelah berhenti di depan rumah Mamori. Gadis itu langsung turun dan berdiri di dekat Hiruma yang masih di atas motor. Hiruma hanya membuka kaca _helm_nya dan menatap Mamori.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah Hiruma.

"Lepas _helm_mu, Hiruma-_kun_!" pinta Mamori.

Hiruma tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menuruti kata-kata gadis itu.

CUP.

"Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Mamori di pipinya sukses membuat Hiruma mematung.

Tapi sedetik kemudian pria itu menyeringai. "Akan kubalas besok!"

"Mou! Seenaknya saja!" Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Memangnya kau tidak? Beraninya menciumku seperti itu! Kau harus dapat balasan! Sekarang cepat masuk!"

"Iya, iya, aku masuk!" Mamori mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memandangi lagi cincin yang Hiruma berikan padanya minggu lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Youichi-_kun_."

**OMAKE**

Hiruma menyeringai kecil sambil memperhatikan cincin di jarinya. Ia sedikit geli juga dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Mamori sialan itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan sebagian akal sehat. Pria itu meraba dadanya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat hanya karena dia memikirkan Mamori. Perasaan sialan bernama cinta itu ternyata menyebalkan.

Hiruma akhirnya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengancingkan piyama yang sempat tertunda gara-gara memikirkan Mamori. Setelah beres, Hiruma langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia meraih _handphone_nya lalu membuka folder foto.

Ia terkekeh pelan melihat foto Mamori yang tengah mencium cincinnya. Hiruma mengambilnya secara diam-diam sore tadi. Dengan beberapa kali _click_, Hiruma sudah mengirimkan foto itu pada kekasihnya. Tentu saja dengan sederet kata-kata yang pasti membuat Mamori menjerit.

**"Orang sinting, penghuni baru buku ancaman!"**

Tidak lebih dari tiga menit, _handphone_ Hiruma bergetar. Pesan masuk dari Mamori.

**From: Mamori Anezaki**

**"Menyebalkan! Kau tidak boleh menciumku sampai bulan depan kalau berani memasukan foto itu dalam buku ancaman!"**

"Kekekekeke...!" Hiruma merasa geli membaca jawaban Mamori. Dengan cepat ia membalas.

**To: Mamori Anezaki**

**"Aku tidak boleh menciummu? Tapi aku tetap mengizinkan kalau kau mau menciumku!"**

Hiruma tersenyum kecil setelah pesan itu terkirim. Ia kembali mengetik di _handphone_nya.

**To: Mamori Anezaki**

**"Kalau mau gila, sendirian saja, jangan ajak aku. Aku mau tidur. Kau juga cepat tidur sana!"**

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Hiruma langsung memejamkan matanya. _Handphone_ yang menampilkan foto Mamori ia letakan di dadanya.

Apakah dengan begini pujaan hatinya akan tahu, kalau dia sedang berdebar-debar?

**OWARI**

nyahaha... ini adalah fic kelewat gaje gegara kegalauan saia yang baru kehilangan komputer buat sementara... rasanya ga bikin fic HiruMamo itu galaaaauu#gelundungan

gomen, kalo cerita ini kelewat gaje dan aneh. Dibagian akhir kayak di cepetin yaa..hehe

Saia mau balesin review KPP... yaaay.. makasiih banyak **Hiruma Hana, Karin-Choshi, Fa Vanadium, Mari-chan. 41,** **Hiruma Yuuzu, Vhy Otome Saoz, Hyou Hyouichiffer,** dan** Aika Licht Youichi,** sudah saia bales lewat PM dan yang ga log in,

**Gues**t: ahaha... soal itu sebenernya dulu pernah liat.. tapi karena ga percaya jadi saia ga terlalu perhatiin makasiiih banyaaak yaa...

**Shizukana Wafa**: Ga nyangka beneran baca Makaaassiiih

**Pinkyukka**: kekekeke... makasiih banyak ya! ini aku bikin lagi yang lebih gaje#plak

**Rei-chan**: nyahahaha... makasiiih! iya! kan itu emang kelemahan Hiruma!#dibazooka

Sudaah... semuanya, terima kasih banyak! mohon reviewnya.. dan sampai ketemu di cerita berikutnya!#lambailambaisaputangan


End file.
